The Beast With Thyself
by ryskenharuka178
Summary: Plot Summary: Loki has been affected with something that is making him more beast-like and the Avenger's find out that he is not the only one who has been affected as well. It seems the both Stark and Loki, both have the rare Wolf blood gene in them, that only certain Immortals or even Mortals are born with. So begins a story, where the two try to understand their newfound Power.
1. Chapter 1

Loki's P.O.V:

"If you don't mind, I wouldn't mind that drink, right now." I said, after turning to look at the Avengers and my adopted Brother, which makes them all turn to look at Tony...wait, when did I start calling Stark, by his first name in my head... as he gives them a sheepish grin then getting up, wince at the pain from being slammed into the floor by the creature called the Hulk.

I head over to the drink area and give a glare at the creature as I go around the large counter then grabbing the brandy bottle, uncork and place it to mouth, drain the all bottle as I sit down on the stool. All the Avengers and my Brother, are looking at me and soon I grab another bottle, this time being civil in pouring it into a glass then take a sip, going into harsh coughing at the strong taste.

"Cough...So, what are you planning on doing with me? Definately, can't return to Asgard and face your Father. Norns, wished I never met that Mad Titan in the first place and maybe this attack wouldn't happened, ever." I said, pouring myself another glass and drain it in one gulp as Thor, looks at me with shock and the rest of them do as well.

"Wow, hold on, Reindeer Games. You mean to say, that you didn't mean attack Earth, after all." I hear, Stark, saying as though he doesn't sound convinced at all and getting out the stool chair, head around the large drink counter then up to him, watching how Hawkeye tenses next to him.

"Yes, I didn't mean to attack Earth. Thanos or the Mad Titan, when I fell, if you remember, Brother." I said, turning to look at him and he nods in reply then continue." He found me and decided to use me, to attack Earth with his army - the Chitauri - giving me the sceptre which took over my own mind. I become his puppet." I said, while there is silence all around me from the people standing in front of me then tense slightly as I hear a noise, which makes me slide a dagger into my hand and chuck it hard, hearing the gurgle as it hits the creature's throat.

I turn fully around and head up the steps, while the rest of the Avengers follow then grab the dagger, soon feeling something stab into my chest which makes me look down to see the creature has managed to stab me with its sharpened claw as blood gushes out of the wound, when it pulls it out. It gives a death gurgle and soon goes still, while I get up, holding a hand to my wound then a loud explosion sounds, making me turn fully around as smoke rises from building, black and ominous.

"Stark, stay with Loki." The Captain says, while the rest of them head off and leave me, now alone with Stark.

I sheathe the dagger and allow my magic to heal my wound, wincing slightly as it re-knits the broken tissue inside then the bleeding soon stops. I look over to Stark, who has gone behind the counter and gotten himself a drink then move to the window, looking down at the city of Manhatten as Stark, comes up to it as well and takes a sip of the drink in his hand.

Up above the sky has now cleared to reveal blue sky and sunlight filters into the Tower, making his armour gleam slightly as he just watches waht is happened down below. He wasn't like any other human, I had met on my travels and yet, the thing in his chest had managed to stop the sceptre from taking control of him as I look at it.

It seemed to stir something up inside me, near my adomen and before I'm even thinking what I'm I doing,I go over to him. My hand reaches out and touches it lightly, while I can the energy inside the thing like swirling mass - an ocean untamed and wild to anyone who didn't know how to calm it - then step closer to him, so close that our chest's are touching.

" Are you trying to figure out what it is." He suddenly whispers in my ear, while his breath is hot against my neck making me moan slightly at the feel of it on my bare skin then in realisation of what I'm doing, I teleport away from him.

My legs soon give out on me, when I land and backpedal backwards as I try to figure out what is happening to me then see that he has stepped out the suit. He comes over to me and the stirring rises again with each step he takes closer to me then a growl comes from him, while he gets on all fours then lunges at me.

A strange stirring rises up inside me and I grab hold of him, biting down on his shoulder then let go to suddenly keen, more animal than human as I feel - because while I had bitten him, he had ripped my lower half into shreds - him shove his hips forward into mine then begin to keen more as I take hold of his shoulders for support, digging not nails anymore but claws into them.

It was raw and animalistic as I drag them down his back, hearing him growling in pleasure as I wonder what is wrong with me then flipping him, straddle him as soon seeing reflected in large piece of window class that my eyes are no longer the same - they have become slitted like a cat's and looking down at him, my mate, I see that his eyes have changed as well - then arch my back, giving a keening wail of mixed pleasure as he drags his claws down my back, drawing blood in the process.

My body is burning up inside, like little to tongues of fire are licking every part that they can reach within as I place my hands either side on the floor to stabilise myself as he makes me ride him in way that forces a series of different keens that I can't stop from escaping my throat. All can feel his him, against me, inside me and filling me with each thrust he gives then it happens.

It surges through me, making me arch my back and give keening wail that echoes around us both, while whiteness floods my whole vision, blocking out everything but the thudding of my heart against my rib-cage as it overwhelms me.

Afterwards, I walk down the back stairs of Stark Tower and with one hand, grip the sceptre that I had collected after the Russian Spy - Agent Romanov - had abandoned it as I wonder how long would it be, until that Thor, sensed I was gone.

I would need time of course to figure out what was going inside me and why that incident had happened then come to the fire escape, where I push the door open. It creaks and see that rubble has settle all around then jumping upwards, flash-step out the way as something lands in front of where I landed.

A dead body of Chituari and it's ship, was what had landed in front of me and I could use it if I wanted to. I keep on walking and soon step out in light that is flooding from gap in the clouds above, while dust swirls around then going past a car - a arrow whizzes towards me, making me bring my hand up and catch then using my magic, form a bow.

I pull string back and feel the feathers of it, brush against my cheek then release it, feeling them scar my cheek in the process as the figure appears from a behind a car. I recognise the young man - Agent Hawkeye - and move out the way, when their is large thud behind me with flash-step.

The creature called the Hulk, growls at me and this raises the thing inside me, making me hiss loudly at him, while feeling fangs forming then lowering his head - like a charging bull in bull pen in Italy, see a red cloak - he runs straights towards me.

My hands soon become claws and grabbing hold of his shoulder, I flip over the creature into the air as I hear lightening sound above me, which makes me hold my hand out for the sceptre which comes flying towards me. It's gem, still glowing with unearthly light had turned bright emerald and twirl it as the creature waits for it's comrades to arrive.

"Brother." I hear Thor saying, when he lands and look at him, with his scarlet cape billowing in the wind then flash-step, behind him, making time freeze in the process then stab into his side with dagger, hearing a cry come from him.

As he falls, I move my head to one side and grab hold of her wrist, tightly in my clawed hand - while her scent, a mixture of something that is stirring this newfound power in me, makes me whirl around then grab hold of her throat.

 _"Prey._ "

A voice, not mine whispers and feel the red mist seeping in, covering my vision as I forget everything that happens next.


	2. Chapter 2

(Hunters speaking in Russian)

The outskirts of Russia.

I watch from the hidden spot, behind a bunch of tall trees that already have snow on them as Hunters, ready their weapons, huskies and sledges to hunt the large wolf pack that I had heard rumours about then suddenly notice in one of the tents that there is figure, laying curled on a sleeping bag.

" _Check the hostage. We don't want him to go wandering and get lost."_

" _Pah, He won't. He's been well sedated with Wolf shot that we brought. Mr Stark, is going nowhere and staying here, until that scientist – who spoke over the phone to us - comes for him to check whether he has that rare Wolf gene in him."_

" _Quiet, you fool. Someone could be listening."_

The rest is lost in them arguing and heading down the slope, I pull the long fur coat closer around me then they stop, when the Huskies start barking as I walk up to their owners. For all the two men knew I could be the scientist and soon find myself face to face with larger of the two.

"Who are you?" He asks, in English, thick and heavy and I can smell hints of alcohol on him as the Huskies continue to whimper, because they knew that they were in the presence of Alpha Wolf.

"Doctor Lascroie. My colleague couldn't make it today and so I'm collecting the Specimen you have." I said, which course was true as the person they had contacted was still on his hotel room and would not be waking for some time, until about very late in the afternoon.

The large man, allows me to go to the tent and I step inside, seeing the state that Stark was in then bending down, turn his face to look at him. His eyes shoot open immediately, while I take hold of him and see that his eyes are wide with terror – like when animal finds out it has been caged – then heading out the tent, feel the claws forming before I can stop myself.

" _Kill them both."_

It whispers to me and going up to the first one, hear the rifle being cocked then flash-stepping behind him, I punch my hand straight into his chest, grabbing his heart in the process. The shocked expression on his friend's face his makes me smirk and soon the body of his comrade falls to the ground at the sametime he falls to the ground with muffled thud noise, blood soon pooling out from his body.

Stark, covered in mixed blood of animals and now human, looks at me as he pads up to me then nuzzles against me, affectionally near my neck then looking at the huskies – who from other Hunters, I had heard rumours that been maltreated by the two that just been killed - I go over to them, releasing them from the tight harnesses.

There are six, altogether and would make good companions for the pack that was beginning to form then one of them – a grey one, growls low in its throat – sensing something is coming towards us.

I can hear the engines of snow mobiles and look upwards into the sky, where I know looking down from his mighty position is Director Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D on the Hellcarrier. I lower my head back down and waving my hand at Stark, tell him to go with the huskies.

He runs off, soon changing form into pure russet brown wolf with two tails and larger than any one that had been seen by a human.

I kneel on the ground, calling up the beast within me and soon feel my true form break free from me, spreading outwards as I tilt my head backwards, howling loud and clear as I became what I was born to be.

The Wolf was awake and ready to kill, anyone who tried to stop it.


	3. Chapter 3

I collapse weakly in the snow, hunching over myself and groan in agony as my body converts back to its normal form then stare at the carnage all around me. The wrecked snow-mobiles overturned and oil, staining the pure white snow black which also mixed with blood of the S.H.I.E.L.D agents and feel myself start to laugh.

An unhinged laugh of pure madness that finally after all this time – the constraints that had held me down – no longer existed then getting up, hear Stark, coming up to me. I place my forehead against his, growling softly and he does the same as we bond through just looking straight into each other eyes.

"Did you kill them?" He asks me, which makes me look around and suddenly hear something clunking, followed by the huskies growling as I see that behind one of half destroyed is still a survivor.

I go up to the machine and grabbing it with one hand, move it out the way as gunshot rings out. I look down at my chest, seeing the blood seep through the black tank top that I have on then look at them as they try to backpedal backwards in the snow.

I pad closer to them and can see that their gun hand is shaking so much that their fear is coming off them in waves then they move their hand. I lunge at them and suddenly arch slightly, while a gunshot echoes around in the silence of the clearing around me as grab their throat, tightening my hand.

I could kill them, right now and be done with it. But seems, that chance would never happen because the hairs on the back my stand and flipping backwards, I soon twirl in mid-air as an arrow goes whizzing past me then land, crouching on the ground.

The rest of the Avengers had arrived and among them I could sense Thor – his power making the air around me and Stark, crackle as Gaia senses his magic – then suddenly something whacks into me, flinging me backwards into the air.

I hit a large tree trunk with sickening thud and slide down it, while hearing the huskies coming running up to me then Stark, is helping me up. He checks to see that I'm alright, even though I still had a bullet wound and grabbing the back of his head, I kiss him hard as mutter a spell to teleport him and the huskies out of here.

I let go, while he soon dissolves away and stepping out from the treeline, I see Thor, is waiting for me and the rest of the Avengers. The scar on his cheek, running down his eye had permanently blinded him.

He could still fight though and comes rushing up to me, while I flash-step behind him then going into the centre of the clearing, form multiple clones that all grin at him and the rest of the small group of Avengers.

"What's wrong, Thor? Afraid of me?" I ask him, holding out my hands and bring out two rune inscribed daggers that gleam in the sunlight that is shining down on what soon become a battlefield between us and wait for my dear Brother to answer me.

"Loki, Brother. This is madness. You are not yourself." He replies to me, while wind begins to pick up and make the snow swirl around the both of us then begin to laugh again.

"Really. I never felt better. I'm free from the constraints your Father placed on me, when I was just a baby when he found me." I reply, which makes him come up to me and soon slap me across the cheek hard, which makes me stumble backwards then collapse on my both my knees as I violently heave, because of the rifle wound that had been inflicted on me by the S.H.I.E.L.D agent.

Blood splatters onto the snow, covering it and my breathing is rising in small puffs of steam as breathe labourly then fall to one side with muffled thump noise. The snow is cold, under my body and blood soon begins to pool out from underneath it, while I hear snow crunching under boots and shadow cover me.

Director Fury, looks down at me and brings up his gun, cocking it then I wait for him to pull the trigger. It never comes, because soon I hear something crashing through the treeline and straight towards the man, who turns his head to fire as I recognise the russet brown coat of Stark in his wolf form.

He yelps in pain, but continues bounding towards him and bowls the man over, biting down on his arm that holds the gun then with rips it off, making a guttural cry come from the man. The scent of freshly spilled blood fills my nostrils and soon Stark, comes back up to me as I clamber up onto him.

Fury, is cursing at me and him, while indicate to Stark to leave. Gripping his course hair, tightly like one does with reins on a horse – my mate – now bounds through the forest. Away from the clearing and deeper into the forest, where no-one not even Thor, would dare to follow us as the huskies follow close behind us.

The forest is blurring into white mixed with green, hints of autumn colours as it was coming to Winter and soon feel my eyes slip close as blackness succumbs my vision.


	4. Chapter 4

The feel of something warm and made of fur, underneath me makes me come around. Fluttering my eyes open, I see that I'm in a chateau for Hunters and that I am laying on a fake fur rug and that a blanket has been placed over me to keep warm.

I'm naked underneath the blanket, clothes nowhere to be seen and grabbing the poker stoke the fire more to get it blazing then add more logs to it. Laying back down, I hear the front door opening and voices talking, one being Stark and the other someone else.

It was their scent that surprised me and the wolf in me, recognise that in the presence of Elder Alpha wolf. Stark comes over to me and pull him down to hold him close to me as he nuzzles against me then scents me, gently.

I do the same to him and soon the old Elder comes over, sitting down in the armchair then looks at me. I lower my head and getting up, pad towards him on all fours then bare my neck for submission as he leans down to scent me.

"My name is Elder Harfang. I am the last of the Wolf Elders with the rare Wolf gene to survive the killings that have happened by S.H.I.E.L.D and that man Director Fury." He says, voice gravely and showing that he was well older than me.

That he also seen a lot of loss of family, friends and lovers in his younger times.

"Loki, Son of Laufey and Frigga." I said, because she had been Mother for me and had trained me in the ways of magic, fighting and using tricks as a way of avoiding some battles that could result in either death or life-threatening injuries that could scar a person for eternity.

"I know who you are, Stark. Your Father, would come here a lot when he found out about what he had inherited from your Grandfather." Elder Harfang says to him, which makes Stark, look at him in surprise that is own Father had been born with what he had.

"I never knew. I always thought it was something else, when he said that he had to leave and not come back for few months or even years. He missed a lot of me, growing up and teaching me things." Stark says, voice breaking slightly with emotion and I go back over to him, taking hold of him as he nuzzles into me.

"You two, relax for wee while. I'll call you, when supper is ready to eat." Elder Harfang says, getting out the armchair and heading to the kitchen, so quietly that he was silent in his movements.

I would have to ask him to train me, how to do it. It would help in a difficult situation when hunting for food on our own.

Stark…No, Tony, now as I make my decision to call him by his first name - strips his clothes off and soon his naked in front of me then pulling the large blanket back, slides underneath it. He snuggles up against me and I bring the blanket back up, bending down to nuzzle my nose against his as he playfully nips it.

I soon go to his lips, covering them with my own and letting go, after the breathless kiss then look at him, seeing how his pupils have expanded and placing him on his front, get over him. He lifts his hips up and looks over his shoulder at me, while I place my hands on his ass-cheeks.

I part them and push my hips forward, hearing him give a groan as I become full sheathed inside him then begin to undulate my hips back and forth in way that makes moans come from my mate. He is so tight and warm inside, that can't help but speed up my thrusts angling them in certain way that results in him crying out in pleasure as the sound of skin slapping against skin, fills the sitting room area.

Along with cries, gasps and pants from both us as I mate with him, in front of the fire that crackles and flickers slightly then lifting him up onto his knees, wrap my arms around his chest. He turns his head to rest his forehead against mine, mouth opening in breathless gasps and between his spread thighs – his erection, jutting proudly as it dribbles pearls of pre-cum onto the fake fur rug - as I continue to pound into his sweet, tight ass.

His hand comes up and takes hold of the back of my head, entangling with my long black hair, while I cover his lips with mine, soon probing his mouth with my tongue as he does the same to mine. Both of us are breathing heavily through our nostrils and can feel that I'm coming close.

Letting, I push him back down and pin his head to the fur rug – holding it down, but gently - while he gasps and moans heavily at the new position, because I was now going deeper inside him then pulling my hips back, slam forwards into his. He gives cry of my name and tightens around me in the process, which causes a moan to come from me.

I pull out and flipping him, place him on his back then push back inside him. He wraps his legs around my waist, taking holding hold of the back of my head with hand and the other my shoulder as I jolt his body up and down on the fur rug.

"Tony, I'm close, so close." I gasp out, which makes him lower his head to look at me and places his lips against my ear.

"Cum inside me. Mark me as yours and only yours." He whispers to me, which makes me soon pound into him, hard and fast as he cries out in thick pleasure which each thrust I give into his body.

Sweat that had formed is running down both our joined bodies like rain droplets running down a window, when there is intense storm and there is burning heat within me that is like little flames, scorching me with small tongues that lick and caress wherever they can get.

It feels so good, so hot and desirable that when it hits, my back arches as my long black hair goes flipping backwards into the air as I give guttural cry of completion, while whiteness covers my all vision. It muffles out all sound, except for the pounding of my heart against my ribcage and can feel myself tensing against his hips, releasing my seed within him to coat and claim his insides as my own.

He belonged me to now and any other people we met, who had this gene would know by the way his scent smelled, how I would stay close to him that he alone was mine.


	5. Chapter 5

Afterwards, feeling physically sated and exhausted to move, I just allow him to lay his head on my chest then sift a hand through his hair, which was slightly damp from our lovemaking.

He was younger than me and already we were starting to fall in love with each other, while I gently, kiss his forehead and just listen quietly, to the grandfather clock and the fire roaring in the fireplace.

It is snowing outside, which will cover any tracks that Tony, had made getting here to the Chateau and make sure that not even S.H.I.E.l.D could follow us then he moves suddenly, which makes me place hand on his back.

I had not noticed the scar that run down it and wonder where had he got it from. It wasn't a scar inflicted by me or even a knife then gently touch it with my fingertips. He arches slightly and gets up, suddenly then heads over to the front door.

I get up myself and come up, behind him. Placing a hand on his arm, it makes him turn his face slightly and soon he is opening the door, which allows snow to come blowing in then I hear it over the howling wind of the snow storm – that something was out there.

He was waiting and stepping outside, I don't feel cold at all then kneeling, look straight into the storm, peering past the particles until I see black shape that makes me flash-step hard. Snow on the ground explodes all around me, flying in all directions then becoming frozen in the air.

I feel the Beast rise in me and soon, I'm changing into my true form then slam into the other large wolf with growl of this was my territory. Not theirs.

I bite down in the shoulder and digging my fangs into it, feel their blood fill my mouth then brutally fling them off the ground. They go flying through the ground and hit a tree with muffled thud then get up, baring their fangs at me.

" _Your strong for human in that form."_ They growl at me, not caring about their wound that is gushing blood onto the snow that had fallen back down, again.

" _I'm not Human. I'M A GOD OF ASGARD."_ I roar back at them, feeling my magic rise around me and shoot upwards into spiral – like when a hurricane formed – as they seem to understand that I was not to be messed with.

They pull their wolf form back and soon change into a young man with white shaved slightly one side and braided on the other side, while purple eyes stare into mine then look at me. I had not changed back and pad back to the Chateau, feeling them following close behind me then shift back, feeling my form slip off me to form a simple ornate kimono with golden swirls on it.

"So, the rumours are true, among the W.G.M – Wolf Gene Movement – that there have been sightings of new Alpha. Is it you?" the young man asks me, while Tony, with a large oversized jumper on comes up to me, nudging against me and I head inside.

The young man, follows and shuts the front door behind him as Elder Harfang comes out of the kitchen to see who else had followed me then places his arms over his chest.

"Takin, send a message next time that you are coming here." The old Wolf, growls and Takin – as the young man was called – chuckles lightly then looks at me, while Tony leans against me as I place a hand around his waist.

* * *

After, Takin had told us everything about the movement that as trying to get Rights for people born with the Wolf Gene, I now laid on the fake fur rug, just looking up at the ceiling. I wasn't looking at anything, but thinking about the new information that Takin had told me.

Director Fury, for while had been planning to destroy the W.G.M (Wolf Gene Movement) and had intentions to make sure that their Rights were not allowed.

But why?

As far as I knew he had not been affected by them and they had done nothing to him.

Unless of course there was something he was hiding and this was why he was trying to get rid of them.

I hear Tony, whimper next to me and turning my face away from the ceiling look at my mate as his hands grip the blanket tightly then he rolls over, curling into a tight ball. Nightmares it seemed were never far away and taking hold of him, pull him close to me as he turns his head then rolls to face me.

I hold him, tightly in my arms and soon hear the huskies – who I had saved from their cruel owners – come in then over to me, settling around us both as he soon stops trembling in my arms. His breathing calms and his heartrate returns to normal then flutters his eyes open to look at me.

The husky close to him, nuzzles against him and he pets it on the forehead then settles back down again in my arms. I look down at him and bending down, kiss his forehead then move to his lips, kissing them gently as he takes hold of the back of my head, entangling with my hair.

He sifts his hand through it, letting go to look at me and smiles with gentleness that is rare for the man – who I knew had once been called the Merchant of Death, when he had made weapons which were then used against him – then place a hand on the Arc Reactor.

It glows lightly with it's unknown energy source – which I could still not determine where it had come from, even though he made it. The source was not of Earth, meaning that it had come from somewhere in between fabric of Space.

"I was wondering if you would tell me, what is this?" I ask him, quietly and he looks down at where my hands rests on his chest then sighs softly, meaning that story behind it was a painful one to tell.

"It's called an Arc Reactor – it is unlimitable energy source that is what powers the Avenger's Tower." He says, taking a pause to get his breath then continues "This is the mini version that is keeping shrapnel that entered my body, when I was demonstrating to the army a weapon that that was then used against me to destroy the army vehicles as we travelled back to base, from entering my heart. It nearly killed me, when I first used certain metal to power it and decided to make it final – find a new source to keep me alive."

"There something else, isn't there. Something, you're afraid to tell me." I said, looking at him and he rolls to lay on his back then decides to tell me it.

"After the incident, a Terriost ring called the Ten Rings, captured me and subjected me to abuse in a cave with another man called Yansin. They said, it would continue if I didn't build them the weapon that I had demonstrated to the Army and so behind their backs I made the first ever Iron Man suit – MARK 1 – then at a cost, manage to escape." He says, trembling so much that I pull him close to me and wrap my arms around him as he turns in my grip to look at me.

"And the cost was not being able to save the man, who helped you. I saw your memories when we bonded Stark – only flashes that I didn't pay attention to. I'm here now, though and will never let anyone hurt you at all." I said, which makes him smash his lips into mine and me hold him tightly then let's go as I lay him back down, pulling the blanket up a little more around us.

I feel a shift behind of one of the huskies, making me look over my shoulder and smile as I stare at the black one with a grey underbelly then stroke it's back, softly with my hand. It blinks an eye open and soon goes back to sleep, while I feel tired then settle down.

Sleep comes easy after that.


	6. Chapter 6

The sound of whimpering, makes me shoot my eyes open and turn my face to look at Tony, seeing that he is gripping the blanket tightly in his clawed hands, while his body is trembling as I feel through the Bond, between us Fear, agony, pain and sadness all rolled into one.

I move, taking hold of him and grabbing hold of both his wrists, placing them above his head then soon place my hand on the Arc Reactor, which makes him stop thrashing around as his chest, coated in thin layer of sweat that had formed rises and falls heavily with each laboured breath he takes.

"It's okay. I'm here, Anthony. I'm here for you. Hush, now, that's hush now." I whisper, repeating the words again and again in a soothing tone to make sure that the tension went right of him and soon he his hands stop spasming as he unclenches them.

He looks up at me, with tearful eyes and letting go of his wrists, I soon place a hand on his cheek to wipe them away from both eyes as he stays still. The Huskies, are quietly watching us both and one of them nuzzles against Tony, pushing their snout into his hand as he pats its nose, gently then it settles back down again.

I keep whisper soothing words, until the tension is gone from his all body then tense, while I hear a noise coming from outside. I get up, heading out and open the door, forming my armour which had changed to black and gold, almost like a Samauri armour mixed with a ninja outfit.

I step out of the doorway, into the swirling mass of snow and feel it whip the clothing about then listen, closing my eyes. Blocking out the sound of it, to hear crunching snow under boots and someone crouching in the far distance, watching us.

 _Little Hawkeye._

 _His heartbeat is steady in his chest, no fear coming off him and his hand reaches up to his one of his arrows. He strokes the feathers of it, up and down, lightly with his fingertips then moves his hand away from it._

 _Had he somehow sensed that I knew he was there?_

 _Or had he heard something else._

Opening my eyes, I go to turn around and suddenly stop, bringing my hand up with the palm out, stopping the thousands of sniper bullets that come rushing towards me then turning my hand, twist the bullets – suspended in the air, causing them to shake.

I walk forwards into the middle of the large area in front of the Chateau and splaying my hands out, push the bullets out so they are facing the snipers, hidden in the swirling mass of the snow storm then send them shooting in all directions.

Cries echo in the air, making me stand up straight when suddenly a shot rings out. Blood spurts upwards from me, the bullet going right through my eye and out the other side then turning my face, look at the person who had fired it.

She stands there – the Female Agent. Gun smoking in her hand and fires again, causing me to stumble back slightly as more crimson petals join the snowy ground then she is right in front to me. She places it against my forehead, making me stare with the remaining eye as the other one was bloodshot mess of destroyed bone, tissue and blood that trickle down my neck from it.

She pulls the trigger.


	7. Chapter 7

**Loki's P.O.V:**

 _Have you ever felt your life flashing before your eyes?_

 _Have you ever felt pain from being shot?_

 _Have ever had someone scream your name, while you flung backwards by the impact of the bullet?_

That was happening to me, right now.

I can hear Tony, screaming my name as I fall backwards in slow motion – like when one is falling through water – to the snowy ground, with a muffled thump as my head lolls to one side on it. Blood spreads out, seeping through the snow in lines – like when a river trickling down the mountain side to the valley below – and my vision is distorted, like I was looking through one large cracked mirror and seeing something, entirely through it. It makes me think, that she should have done some studying on people with the Wolf Gene in them.

 _Did she think that would work?_

 _I can't be killed by just bullets._

 _I'm a God._

 _It will take something more powerful to kill me, than just that._

Rolling onto my front and using my elbows get up slightly then my back arches, bones cracking in every part of my body as my Healing Factor, kicks in. I soon feel something metal, round and recognising it as the bullets that been used to shoot me, spit them onto the snowy ground and turning my head, soon stand up to face Director Fury, hearing electricity crackle nearby as a punch comes flying towards my cheek.

Grabbing hold of the clenched fist with my hand, I feel volts of electricity – which would knock out a normal human – surge through the whole of my body, causing my skin to start to rip in certain places – my arms, chest and cheeks – then crunch down with my hand, hard on it feeling the bone shatter instantly with the strength of it. She drops to the ground, clutching her broken hand and looks up at me, eyes wide with terror then grabbing her head, pull her close to my face by her hair.

The Predator – The wolf – in me, rises and bringing my hand up take hold of her chin then grip it tightly, digging my claws into her cheeks as Director Fury, cocks the gun against my forehead. I flick an eye to him, seeing that he is raging – no Fear, rolling off him at all – and let go of her, flinging her backwards that she falls onto the ground with muffled thump then turn to face him, feeling him soon place the gun's muzzle against my forehead as he steps closer to me.

"Are you going to kill me? Just like you did your predecessor – the original Director Nick Fury. "I say, making his gun hand tremble slight then continue to speak. "Or, are you going to take me back, fling me into one of the Hellcarrier cells and have your men, beat me up as you watch? For what. Revenge on what I am – a God with the rare wolf gene inside, Christos Marov?" making him place his finger on the trigger and begin to think, whether it was worth pulling it, noticing – while this is going on - out the corner of my right eye that Agent Romanoff's eyes have go wide at the information.

That this was not Director Fury at all. It was imposter, pretending to be him.

She manages to get up, making me wave my hand to allow tendrils of emerald smoke to wrap around it then fully cover all the hand. She watches as it heals the broken bones and leaving nothing, but smooth skin behind as it finishes then she reaches for her gun, cocking the hammer back and places the muzzle right up against the side of the man's forehead.

A blinding flash of the bullet, going out the muzzle makes me flash-step backwards to watch as the head explodes to reveal a mass of wires, circuits and spurting out what powered its system. So, it seemed that Christos Marov, had used clone decoy to see how strong I was and walking up to her, place a hand over her's to lower the gun hand down. She turns her face to me, showing me a face with tears starting to run down her cheeks and placing my arm around her, lead her to the chateau then "Little Hawk" takes her off me.

I look back, one last time and see that the clone body, is being dragged into the Hell-carrier's vehicle by two S.H.I.E.L.D Agents then it leaves, snow being stirred up by the large engines with a droning noise that becomes soon muffled by the swirling snow storm that looked it would not be ceasing for same time.

 **Clint's P.O.V:**

Natasha, sitting on one of the guest beds – in the chateau - and with her hands in lap, stays still for me to wipe her cheeks of the dried blood with damp cloth then placing it down, next to the bowl of lukewarm water, pick up the plasters to place on the small wounds.

She seems to be thinking about something and reaching a hand to her forehead, take a strand of hair from it then gently tuck it behind her ear. Her eyes flick up to mine and suddenly I'm grabbed hold of by my shirt then slammed down on the bed cover as she straddles me. Her lips smash into mine, making me give a muffled gasp of shock and surprise that I was being kissed her this way and soon, find myself moaning breathlessly as her tongue entwines with mine.

It feels so good, so warm that my cheeks start to heat up and my lower half, starting to throb in the jeans – that I'm wearing – as I had changed into fresh clothes that Elder Harfang – last of the Old Wolves – had given me, feeling her hand shift the shirt up to expose my chest.

She places her hand on it, making me arch slightly at the warm touch of her hand on my bare skin and slides it upwards to one of my nipples, rubbing it between her fingertips as the both of us, continue to kiss. Breathing heavily through both our nostrils, while saliva is being exchanged within our mouths and press my chest more into her hand, feeling her pinch my nipple as I let go of her lips to moan at the feeling of it.

She starts to rub it, between her fingertips and tilting my head backwards, expose my neck as it begins to rise and peak under her ministrations. It feels so good, that soon she moves her head down to my other nipple and takes it in her warm mouth, feeling her soon swirl her moist, hot tongue around it as my cheeks become so red, mouth opening in breathless moans and my lower half, aching so much that I whimper at the sensation.

She stops, pulling back from me and looks down at me with pupils expanded so much that my heart, begins to thud against my ribcage then she pulls me, flush against her. Fangs – that somehow have formed for some unknown reason - bite down into my neck, making me arch my back in her arms, giving an unexpected cry at the Heat that floods through my whole system then her hands, more like claws rip my clothes to shreds.

She soon straddles me, slamming herself down on me and my head tilts backwards as I cry out at the feel of being inside for the first time in my life. She is warm, tight and hot that when she begins to undulate her hips back and forth – riding me – I can't stop myself moaning breathlessly in the stillness of the spare bedroom.

"Nat!... Oh, God…Nat!" I gasp out, everything dissolving into something I can't describe and just allow the sensations to take over my whole body.

 **Loki's P.O.V:**

Tony, as his arms crossed over himself, when I come around the sofa and sitting down, turn to face him with my elbow propped on the back of the sofa and place the other hand on his thigh, stroking up and down it.

"What's wrong?" I ask him, making him turn his face away from me and not look at me then sighing softy, bring my hand up to cup his cheek, lightly as I bend down to his neck to kiss it, gently with my lips and shift closer to him on the sofa, so that were close to each-other.

I keep on kissing his neck, moving my lips against it and stroke his cheek, with my thumb to relax him as he un-wraps his arms from his chest then pull back from his neck to look at him. He has a faint blush on his cheeks, which is making him look adorably cute so kiss his cheek, lightly and getting up, head into the kitchen to make myself a cup of hot chocolate.

A hand grabbing my wrist, stops me and turning see that he is wanting to say something to me then sit back down, while he pushes me backwards to lay on my back. He looks down at me and reaching up, I cup his cheek with his hand as he nuzzles against it then places his head down on my chest, just resting it where my Immortal heart lay. I just sift my hand through his hair, feeling it relieve the tension that was in his muscles and he moves his head to look at me then smiling softly, give his lips a light peck.

His hand comes up, when I pull back and pushes it so that he can cover my lips that soon the both of us, are breathing heavily through our nostrils with tongues entwining in harmony – inside and outside – our mouths as saliva, lightly trickles down the side of our mouths or is exchanged through the heated kiss that were having now.

Soon the both of us, must pull back from each-other – with a thin trail of saliva, hanging between our swollen lips like a spider's thread - to breathe then rest his forehead, against mine suddenly that I tense slightly at the action of it. He inhales deeply, breathing in my scent and opens his eyes, staring right into mine with a look that makes me just hold him by his hips.

"I love you, Loki." He suddenly confesses, making my heart skip a beat and give a hitched gasp of his name then trembling so much, open my mouth to say the words that I had been keeping inside me, since saving him from those Hunters.

"I…...love…you as well, Anthony." I say, voice breaking in the process at the word, feeling him take hold of both of my cheeks with his hands then bends, kissing me gently on the lips that I fully wrap my arms around him.

To hold this man, close to me.

This person, that had interested me when we had first met.

This Mortal, that had managed to capture my heart and become the one that I would protect no matter what would happen between us.

I would always love him for all of eternity, because nothing could break the Bond we had.

Nothing at all.

Nothing would break what we had between us.

Because, a Bond of Love between two Soul-Mates can never ever be broken apart.

Never.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	8. Chapter 8

**Clint's P.O.V:**

Sunlight filtering in a gap in the curtain, landing on the bed and shining down on the both of us as we lay under the large duvet cover, makes me weakly flutter my eyes open. I lay under them, on my front, as all last night comes flooding back to me with harsh reality that it had transpired between me and Nat, who has her hand resting on my back and go to move, when she suddenly growls low in her sleep. This makes me stop what I'm about to do, which was slide out the bed and pick up the tattered remains of my clothes that lay scattered about the bedroom like an energetic child opens a Christmas present and leaves lot of wrapping paper strewn about the place.

Her hand, soon begins to slide up and down then slide further down that I arch slightly at her touch – which feels more intense, because of the Bond that been made between us. She suddenly moves, getting over me and bends down soon kissing the bite that she had given me then slips off me, while I turn my face on the pillow to watch as she heads into the bathroom. The way she moved, slowly made me softly smile at the fact that last night we had consummated something that I had wanted to have for a long time with her.

But, there was a problem?

If she had Wolf Gene in her?

Did that mean she could become pregnant, even though S.H.I.E.L.D had made her infertile?

A thing that she had deeply wished that she could go back in time and change so that it never happened.

So, that she could have a family to call her own.

I would have to ask Elder Harfang about it and see what he would say to me.

"Clint, do you regret last night?" Natasha, asking me brings me out of those questions that I'm thinking about and see that she is standing near the open doorway of the bathroom then sitting up, I slip out the bed.

I go over to her and she takes hold of me, wrapping her arms around me. She just holds me close to her and sifts a hand through my hair, while resting her head on my chest to listen to my heart beating in my chest.

"Of course not." I reply, which makes her left her head from my chest and smiling at me, kisses me on the lips as she pulls me into the bathroom and shuts the door behind us both.

 **Loki's P.O.V:**

Tony, who is lying next to me shifts in his sleep and turning my face on the pillow look at him, while the both of us lay in the king size bed – due to Uncle Harfang, moving us from the fireplace so that Little Hawk and Agent Romanoff didn't get embarrassed when they came downstairs for breakfast – then rolling to face him, place my hand on his back. I stroke the scar, gently with my fingertips and gives a "hmm" noise at the touch then flutters his eyes open to focus on me as I bend down to kiss him, lightly on the lips.

He kisses me back, pressing his lips more into mine and pushes me so that I lay on my back, slipping over me then places a hand on my chest. He slides it downwards, over hidden scars that I hid with magic and soon bends down to look at me, staring right into my eyes that sighing softly summon my magic allowing ferns of it to reveal the scars that had come from fighting in battles over thousands of years on Asgard then he bends down his head, placing his lips against the scar near my shoulder.

He kisses it, lightly with his lips that I tense slightly at it and flicking his eyes up to me then trails them up and down that I lay my head to one side on the pillow, feeling myself tense again with hands, loosely gripping the mattress sheet. He continues to too the same to the others and slips downwards then stops, coming to the scar running from my hip to my thigh. He was probably wondering where had I gotten it from and he sits back, placing a hand on it that it makes me tighten my grip on the sheet at the touch of it then before I can even ask what is he doing he parts my thighs, placing them around his waist.

I turn my face to look at him, which makes him take hold of me and pull me up into his lap. I wasn't really used to being submissive – the one that received or Uke, as the person was called – and preferred to be the one in control of what happened when it came to making love with someone else. Yet, this was Anthony Stark – a Mortal – that by all Asgard rules, I should not be having a relationship with because by order of King Odin and the Asgard Council it was forbidden and who had fallen in love with me then a hand, cupping my cheek brings me out of the haze I'm in.

"Loki, let me make love to you." He says, causing me to give a choked gasp at those words and go to say something, yet I can't speak at all then slip off him, which makes him look at me.

I couldn't do it - even though he had mated with me in the half destroyed STARK tower – give him, what he wanted. I go to slide off the bed, when suddenly he pulls me back by my wrist and flush against his chest, with my back touching it then wraps his arms around me to hold me close to him. I feel him, place hand on my thigh over the scar that was on it and slides it, down further only to pull back to resting it over the scar then tries again, more slowly this time.

He moves to small patch of curls that lead down to what had now become my throbbing, aching sex and more further, which makes me tense just wee bit as he goes to pull his hand away. I take hold of it, stopping him and push it more down until he takes hold of it in his hand then begins to move his hand up and down my erection that I bring my legs up, spreading them more apart for him as I start to moan softly. It feels good, so good that I begin to rock my hips into his hand to feel more of him – jerking me off – and can feel that he is becoming aroused as well by this then suddenly he moves his hand away, leaving me gasping breathlessly and still needing a release.

He pulls away from me, slipping off the bed and comes around to look at me – seeing my flushed face, cheeks reddened, and pupils expanded so much – that he suddenly lunges at me, making growl at him as my fangs form. The both of us roll on the bed, kissing each other breathlessly and dragging claws down each other's back – only for the wounds to quickly heal – then he manages to flip me onto my stomach, biting down on my shoulder that I arch slightly at the feel of it – because I had done the same to him when we had first mated, so he was doing it to me, so we were even.

He pulls back from shoulder and feel him slide his hand down my sides then he lifts my hips up, placing his hand on the curve of my ass to caress, lightly and pulls his hand away then flips me back onto my back.

"Just let me do it." He says to me, bending his head down and soon kissing me, again breathlessly then he lets go of my lips, so I can answer him.

"You can do it." I say, which makes him softly smile at me and bend his head down again to kiss me as I bring my hands up to take hold of him.

Hold him, close to me and try not to think of the fact that afterwards I would have to leave to sort out some things with Thor.


	9. Chapter 9

**Clint's P.O.V:**

"Thank you, Clint, for helping me." Takin – the young Wolfman – says to me, while we carry logs that have been chopped up to the small Wood Hut so that they didn't get affected by the harsh conditions of Winter that I could feel already in the air and causing me to shudder slightly, even though I was wearing a warm jumper to keep warm – as he notices, when we step into the large Wood Hut.

I turn around, fully to place the logs in place that has been cleared for them and in the process, see that Loki is coming out of the Chateau – wearing is black long robes with golden swirls that look just like what he worn when I first met him – then he seems to be edgy and nervous. That what he was about to do, was not the right thing to do and suddenly lowers his hand as he senses that he is being watched from afar.

He lifts his head, looking straight at me with such a look that it jolts me at the look – one that showed he was doing something that made him feel like he was betraying Stark – then he shifts straight into his wolf form, making me run out of the Wood Hut to stop him. But, Takin stops me by grabbing hold of me in such a tight grip that the only thing I can do is to shout his name and yet, when I open my mouth to shout it.

No words come out of it and then hear a voice in my head. Loki's voice, speaking to me in way that makes tears prick my vision that one who I yet to fully understand is leaving his Lover and someone who had chosen to join him.

" _Forgive me, Little Hawk. I can't let him, know I'm going."_

" _Loki, dammit…You are fucking idiot God. If you leave….it will happen again."_

" _What will happen, again?"_

" _Tony, will just sink into a spiral of depression and end up harming himself, because of it. I didn't want to tell you that because of his PSTD that also happens when he meets someone who will fully stay with him…..._

"LOKI, FOR CHRIST'S SAKE, STARK LOVES YOU AND YOU CAN'T JUST ABANDON HIM." I shout, managing to break his spell that stopped me from speaking with such force that air swirls around me and Takin, who steps back as suddenly I gasp shakily collapsing onto the snowy ground.

My back arches, pain exploding through it so harsh that I give a guttural cry that is so loud that birds fly up from the trees all around us as suddenly a harsh ripping noise comes from behind then blood sprays onto the ground in fine mist, while I feel something rip out of my back to spread outwards into the air around me.

They curve over my shoulders, soft and almost like wings of bird then stretch outwards that see they are in fact wings – bronze mixed with highlights of gold that glitter in the morning light – then see Nat, has come running out with bright reddish-brown wings and horns on her forehead that glint in the light. She rushes over to me, grabbing me and whirling me around that were soon in air with both our wings beating back and forth that seeing her in her actual hidden true form – which I thought were wolf at first is not – feels so much more better.

 _What are we?_

 _I feel strange, like I been set free by this true form of mine._

 _I must really talk to my parents about this._

Tony, down below as meanwhile bowled over Loki in his wolf form and pinned him down to the snow, growling words at him that I know are not threatening at all then Loki, is shifting back in his Human form blushing so heavily when Natasha flies back down with me in her arms. She strokes one of my wings in the process, when she lets go of me and that's when a pleasurable feeling, so heightened goes through me that I can't stop the breathless moan escaping me.

Then, realizing I just made the noise, immediately blush bright crimson and cover my face with one wing so no-one sees it then it is pulled back by Nat, pushing it out the way with her's that has small talons on the tip of them then grabbing hold of me, smashes her lips into mine. It is more intense, sending so many dizzy points of pleasure through me that feels like I'm being hit by little love arrows shot by blood Cupid and when she pulls back from my lips, I fall into her warm chest – or more accurately face in her breasts that have a strange scent that smelt like milk.

"Nat, your producing Milk." I say, pulling back and she smiles softly resting a hand on her abdomen, seeing not to believe me at all then suddenly frowns at it, lifting her head to soon look at me with wide eyes.

"I'm having a baby…. No, were having a baby." She says, correcting herself and smiling at me, with such a look that I hug her to me with my new wings cocooning around her as she buries her face into my chest with soft smile on her face.

I look at Loki, seeing that he is being held by Tony from behind and being rocked to side to side by him as both smile at us then all five of us, head inside where Elder Harfang – who has prepared supper is waiting at the doorway for us. I was enjoying this life and being without any constraints of S.H.I.E.L.D and being made to obey orders.

I was finally free to make my own decisions, from now on with Nat and our unborn child by my side.

 **Loki's P.O.V:**

" _So, you mean to say that story of Thor dressing up as woman in Norse Myth. It's actually true."_

" _Yep, though he was raging at me afterwards when I told it was Fandrel's Mistresses' favorite dress that he destroyed."_

" _I don't believe it, Loki. Come on, you are …. the God of Lies. So, how do we know if God of Lies is telling…...ouch…. The Truth."_

I laugh out loud, a twinkling laugh that has not released for some time and taking a sip of the fine that were enjoying with the meal that Elder Harfang had cooked for whole of us then finger the glass, wondering what happened in my life if I had been born on Midgard. Clint, going back to his meal is talking to Elder Harfang asking him what does he remember that makes him smile at the memory and see that the old man is rather moved by this so begins to tell his story.

Tony, who is sitting next to me and finished his meal, moves his hand to place it on my thigh – stroking it lightly that I flick my eye to him – then he slips it up some more, brushing his fingertips softly against my groin. I quiver slightly, which he notices, and his hand moves away slipping around to rest on my back as he snuggles closer to me then kisses my cheek, lightly followed by him bringing his lips up to my ear to whisper in it.

" _God, I so want…. you right, now, Loki. I'm literally…at my limit."_

He breathes heavily, against me and can see that because of the wine that he is fully drunk, cheeks completely turned so red that he looks so cute then underneath the table, feel him grab my hand and place it on his crotch to cup him in my hand as I smell the musky scent of arousal coming from him. It wasn't that strong yet, only enough though for me to notice and feeling for some reason a little bit naughty, pull both of chairs closer so that I can reach the bottle of wine which Clint suddenly moves outs the way.

I pull my other hand back, still resting my other hand on his crotch and sliding it up, place it on the seam of his loose-fitting sleep pants that he put on – after of course some touching and pleasuring one another, not yet getting to the stage where he could make love to me as we were taking it slowly – then turning my head, kiss his neck softly that he nuzzles me with his nose.

Elder Harfang had must of sensed that were both up to something or was just getting to tired talking about his past life, because he thankfully asks Clint and Natasha if they will help with washing up the dishes and getting the huskies fed, who were had been sitting around the fire calmly sleeping after running outside without any restraints stopping them.

The Huskies, perk their ears when they hear chair movement and bound off into the kitchen, followed by outrage crying from Clint as they try to get the scraps of the plates from him then the door is shut, muffling the sounds that the sitting and dining room is silent. Tony, looking at me takes hold of my hand and knowing what he needs slip inside to find that he is wearing no boxers at all then placing my lips against his neck, take hold of it in my hand as I start to kiss his neck with gentle kisses.

I begin to move my hand up and down, which makes him start to gasp softly as I can feel that his -erection – is starting to become hard and slick with pearls of pre-cum that trickle down from the tip of it as I feel between my own legs that I'm becoming aroused as well so moving, straddle him as take my own – erection out – then he takes hold of it, pulling me close to him so that pressed so close together that might be lucky if we don't make a mess – too much of mess.

He starts to move his hand, sliding it up and down in a way that my hips begin to rock into his hand to get him to increase it more that soon I'm leaking so much from the tip of my – erection – that I tilt my head backwards to gasp breathlessly, with my chest rising and falling heavily. I let go of his, finding it difficult to pleasure him and must place both hands either side of his hips on the chair for support then tense against him, biting my lower lip with my back arching in the process, feeling myself cum harder than ever – when I had masturbated just myself.

Un-biting my lower lip, I lower my head back down seeing that both our lower halves are completely drenched in my release then he brings hand up, lapping what has coated it. I wave my hand over my lower half, so that my jeans disappear and moving over him, spread apart my own ass-cheeks with my hand as I take hold of it with my free hand then looking at him, lower myself down on it.

He seems impatient and moving my hands away, takes hold of my hips then bringing me up soon slams me down on him that I can't stop the cry escaping from me. He begins to move, undulating his hips back and forth into mine in such a way, I find myself riding him with my hips moving in sync with his.

Heavy moans and breathless gasps, begin to fill the silence of the sitting and dining room, while he gets up soon placing me on the table, where he starts to pound into my body – jolting it up and down – that it I bring my hands up to pull him down to my chest, wrapping my legs around his waist for support.

He lifts his head to look down at me, watching my face change with expressions of ecstasy going across it and bending it down, kisses me breathlessly as I kiss him back with feverish passion as my body was starting to now feel like it was burning up inside. It is hot, burning hot that I must take hold of his shoulders with both hands for support, feeling that I'm coming close to the climax that is building up inside me.

"Anthony, darling…I'm going…cum." I gasp out, between our kissing and he moves to my neck, causing me to start moaning heavily as he trials his soft, moist lips up and down then pulls out, only to slam back into me with such force that it hits something inside that sends a white bolt of energy shooting across my eyes then start to give pleasured cries as each thrust, soon begins to become deeper and deeper.

I writhe underneath him, moaning and gasping so loudly that there is no doubt the Clint, Natasha and Elder Harfang along with the Huskies in the kitchen are hearing our sounds of lovemaking that is going on and with the burning heat within me, overwhelming me as it hits me with such force, that I give a scream of my lover's name when it does so.

"ANTHONY?!"

He holds me close to him, not even letting me recover from the intense orgasm that just gone through my whole body and burying my face into his shoulder, bite down on it with my fangs that he does the same to me as he gives final thrust within me as his body soon tenses against mine.

A grunt comes from him, followed by liquid warmth filling me that I clench my legs around him so tightly that he gives "uhhnn" noise when I do it then gives out a labored gasp, against my cheek. He trembles, against me while it finishes coursing through his body and waving my hand manages to teleport in the position we are in to the bedroom.

He gives a slightly muffled "oomph" and pulling away from me, collapses to my side with sweat completely coating his body as his chest rises and falls slowly, while the Arc Reactor glows in and out – mimicking the actions of his heartbeat. I turn my face to look at him, seeing that his body has settled, and he reaches up, taking a strand of slightly damp hair from my forehead then gently, tucking it behind my ear.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL, LOKI, TONY?! REMIND US WHEN GOING TO FUCK ON THE DINING ROOM TABLE, YOU CUM-STAINNERS."

Clint, shouting from downstairs makes us both look at each other then softly laugh at the fact that we had made mess on the table, with our lovemaking then being rolled onto my back by Anthony.

"Second round?" He asks me, pressing himself up against me again and pulling down, kiss him to tell him my answer to it as he smiles at me, while Clint I can hear is grumbling downstairs at the two of us for managing to get away with what we had done.

Yes, a Second round was what we needed and maybe a couple of more, afterwards. Just for Fun and to tease the Little Hawk.


	10. Chapter 10

**Anthony's P.O.V:**

" _Look at me."_

Loki turns his face, fluttering his eyes open and soon emerald irises focus on me then bringing my hand up, cup his cheek with my hand to stroke it gently with my thumb. He turns his face into it, nuzzling against it and keeping it against his cheek with my hand then a slight quiver goes through him, while I see a single crystal-like tear run down his other cheek.

"Oh, Loki. Have you never had anyone love you before, except for the woman you call your Mother?" I ask him, which makes him grip my hand tightly with his then tears which are forming, begin to run down his cheeks in thick rivulets.

"I…. wasn't like other children. I used my tricks to get what wanted and now, I'm finding myself wanting something that is forbidden in Asgard to….be…with…you, Anthony. Free and unchained from the shackles that have held me down, since Odin took…me from…my true Home." He says, sitting up and I feel a thrum of his magic enter the air then slowly the pink human skin dissolves to reveal light blue skin.

Ferns appear, spiraling and growing over the all length of his body then come up to his face as he opens his eyes to reveal bright ruby eyes – which stare into mine – as I bring my hand up, causing him to flinch back away from it. I still reach out, cupping the light blue cheek and watch fascinated while little ice ferns form on my arm then before, I even think about, I take hold of the back of his head smashing my lips into his.

It's like fire and ice meeting, in climatic attack. He whimpers in the kiss, feeling my burning heat melt his ice and I feel his ice, cover over my fire. I don't feel the cold, just his body against mine with him pressing himself into me and pulling him onto my lap, wrap my arms around him to rest them on his back as out kissing becomes more increased.

His hair is longer in this form and flowing down his back in long black silky locks then further down due to the wolf form – two tails, which flick to side to side – then letting go of his lips, so he can breathe, see his face his flushed, pupils expanded, and lips swollen from the kissing.

 **Loki's P.O.V:**

I had expected rejection from him.

I had expected him to call me a "Freak", "Monster." and yet, he hadn't at all.

I push him backwards, making him lay on his back and getting over him, feel his hot skin against my cold skin against mine that I gasp breathlessly at the feeling of it on my bare skin. He smiles softly at me, placing a hand on my back and slides it downwards to my lower half where he lifts the tails up, which makes me part my legs wider then he moves his hand away, reaching for something on the bedside table.

It is conveniently a tube of lube, which he coats his fingers with and bringing it back to my behind, lifts my tails back up then slides his fingers down, soon pushing inwards with them. I gasp breathlessly, placing both my hands either side of his arms to stabilize myself as he slowly starts to slide them in and out at certain pace – probing and touching me, so intimately – then he presses down on something, which makes me jolt, mouth opening in a silent gasp at the white bolts which shoot across my vision. He pulls hand away, looking up at me and taking hold of my hips, before I can say anything to him, he slams me right down onto him.

My back arches, thighs trembling with the effort and flipping me onto my back, gets fully over my already heated up body as it becomes fully sheathed within me as my head tilts backwards on the bunched-up duvet cover then bringing my legs, wrap them around his waist as I rest one of my hands on his back and the other to hold the back of his head.

"It's…alright…. you can…move. I want this." I whisper in his ear, feeling him pull back to look down at me and looking at his hazel eyes – ones which I could swear could see into my soul – stare at me then he bends his head down, kissing me breathlessly as he begins to undulate his hips back and forth into mine.

It is slow and gentle, not rough like when we done it on the kitchen table as he lifts his lips from mine to keep his gaze on me, watching silently as I gasp breathlessly and moan softly under him then using my magic shift back to the light skin color, still feeling the two tails twitching underneath me. My hair, I decide to keep the long version of it and flicks his eyes down to my lower half, seeing how I already becoming wet, hard and aching as pre- cum runs down the tip of it, then he pulls out, making me frown at him.

"Turn over." He says breathlessly to me, which I do so and his hands take hold of my hips, lifting me up onto my hands and knees then slams into me from the new angle, sending a spiderweb of pleasure and hint of pain – which didn't really hurt – through my whole body as my back arches at the impact then his hand takes hold of the back of my head by my hair, which is flowing down my back in long waves of black locks.

He pulls it back slightly, just enough to keep my head tilted backwards slightly and not, on the painful side then placing one hand on my hip, begins to move at a such certain pace within me that keening wails and cries of ecstasy soon come from me, breaking the silence of the bedroom as everything dissolves into a haze of an overwhelming Heat.


	11. Chapter 11

**Loki's P.O.V:**

 **(** **Author's Note – Flashback has a hint of Sexual Assault, but not in full graphic detail because I don't write that way. If wish to avoid, you may.)**

 **FLASHBACK:**

" _Uhhnn…No…That's enough. No…."_

" _You're just saying that. But, your body is giving another answer, Loki."_

 _A hitched gasp, followed by hands fisting into sheets of pure silk on a large bed and he quivers under them, feeling soon hips push into his. They begin to move, causing him to move his head side to side on the pillow and start to moan weakly, chest rising and falling softly then his head tilts backwards on it, trembling so much as outside the morning sun's rays appear over the tall mountains of Asgard._

 _Hips against his, move in a way it causes him to moan and whimper at it then thrashes his head side to side at the heat inside, which is becoming unbearable for him. His chest rises and fall, heavily and black hair, pools around his head like fan being spread out then starts to writhe uncontrollably under them._

" _Uhhh…. Ahhhh…...Please…...No more, I can't take it…. Please, no more."_

 _He gasps out, only for them to continue moving with him – sliding it in and out, at such a pace – then they bend their purple head down to his neck, where soon as their lips touch his neck, heavy moans begin to come from him._

 _A purple hand, large and with enough strength to snap a Mortal or Immortal's neck, comes up and takes hold of the back of his head – entangling with his hair – then wrenches it backwards by it as this exposes his neck more to them. Their thrusts, which are becoming more harder and faster that they are jolting his body up and down the large bed – which is creaking with each powerful and strong thrust, that is happening within him._

" _Oh, god…...Oh, oh, oh…. No…. No…. No more…...THANOSSSSSSS!?"_

 _He cries out their name, trembling under them and back arching off the silk cover of the large bed with his thighs distantly clenching around the purple waist so tightly, while vision goes completely white._

 _He hears nothing, except for only one sound and that is the beating of his heart pounding against his ribcage as he distantly feels a rush of liquid warmth fill him, causing him to gasp shakily at the burning heat of the creature - cumming inside him._

 _He collapses, afterwards and lays in the cover with small quivers going through him at the aftershocks which course through him then Thanos bends down to his ear, still holding the back of his head to whispers the words he would remember his all life, ever since making a deal with this creature._

" _You belong to only me, Loki Laufeyson. No-one else."_

 _He feels the creature pull away from him, allowing for the illusion of the Asgard Bed-chamber to shatter around him and reveal a cold barren landscape with harsh black stone – polished so that it reflected anyone and anything – then laying his head to one side on the cold polished – which was actually a kind of obsidian marble – tries not to think of the creature's seed, within him as some of it trickles down the side of his thighs, along with some blood._

 _His Jotun Blood._

E **ND OF FLASHBACK**

I gasp shakily, lying next to Anthony with my eyes now open wide and my heart threatening to escape my ribcage then my Lover, my Mate and the Mortal – who had accepted what I was – shifts in his sleep, sensing I'm awake for some reason.

He reaches out, pulling me close to him and sifts his hand through my hair to calm me from the memory that I had just experienced which I wish I could forget and erase from my mind then notice he is looking at me, making me bury my face into his shoulder as I wrap my arms around him to hold him close to me.

A kiss is given to my neck, followed by my cheek and soon moves to my lips – kissing them, lightly – then he pulls them back, slightly only to cover my lips again as I bring one of my legs over his hip, feeling him place his hand on it to caress it softly with his hand. He goes to increase the kissing, when I hear a noise which makes me sit up and listen quietly to the sounds in the house and outside.

" _ **Loki."**_

A voice, whispers so suddenly it makes me, grip my head with my hands as it begins to increase with the whispers in Asgard's Old Tongue – which only a few handful of people knew – then it stops as light soon fills the bedroom making me lower my hands from my head.

"Mother!?" I whisper in shock and surprise at seeing her standing there, while the light fades to nothing and she comes over to the both of us – her gaze going to Anthony – then back to me, which makes me lower my head.

My body trembles slightly, only to feel Anthony place his hand over mine and clasp our fingers together then press himself up against me, making me turn my face to look at him. He nuzzles softly against my shoulder, while see how she is watching the both of us and smiles at me, with a sweet smile that indicated she would not be telling Odin, about my secret.

 **Anthony's P.O.V:**

The woman in front of us, seem not to be fazed by the fact that both of us are naked under the bed covers and is more interested in finding out more about me as she sits down in a chair, near the bed wearing a simple blue dress – that looked like it been loosely inspired by the Roman Era and a necklace around her neck of gems, which twinkle with a faint light – then Loki, begins to talk as I listen to him telling her about how we first met, when we had discovered we had the Wolf Gene and deep down we were deeply in love.

Hearing him says those words, makes me squeeze his hand more and he stops talking, turning his face to smile softly at me then feeling tired let go of his hand, sorting myself so I can sleep in comfy position and resting my head on the pillow, close my eyes as his voice soothes me to sleep.


End file.
